


Чертово пекло

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 5





	Чертово пекло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infernal Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744429) by [rafehearteyesadler (prettierodds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettierodds/pseuds/rafehearteyesadler). 



— Гребаная дыра.

— Что не так? Не нравятся виды?

Рейфу не надо было поворачивать голову — он и так знал, что Сэм ухмыляется. Но он взглянул все равно. В глазах Сэма каким-то чудом всегда оставалась та особая искра, даже в этом богом забытом лагере, и Рейф не мог отвести взгляда.

— Как тебе удается?

Сэм сидел, откинув голову на цементные блоки, стоявшие вдоль стен внутреннего двора. Он лениво повернулся к Рейфу — так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись.

— Что удается? — спросил Сэм, вынимая висевшую в уголке рта сигарету.

— Оставаться таким... Я не знаю, — Рейф словно в трансе следил взглядом за его движением, — как будто сохранил чувство юмора.

Сэм передал ему наполовину выкуренную сигарету, и тот, поморщившись, ухватил ее двумя пальцами. Рейфа никогда особо не тянуло курить, но черта с два он откажется от чего угодно, если это предлагает Сэм Дрейк. Сэм с довольным видом наблюдал, как Рейф делает короткую затяжку.

— Пришлось, — наконец пожал плечами он. — Такой способ выжить. Иначе...

— Иначе?..

— Иначе застрянешь в собственных дерьмовых мыслях и в итоге начнешь спрашивать себя, зачем вообще это все. И обычно внятного ответа не находится.

Рейф не сводил с него немного восхищенного взгляда. Закат, мажа по ним лучами, играл огнем по коже Сэма, и его обычно темного цвета глаза светились мягким янтарем, так что невозможно было оторвать взгляда. Сэм чуть щурился, и в уголках глаз и между бровей собирались морщинки. Старая побледневшая татуха наполовину выглядывала из-под воротника, и белесый шрам пересекал ее, изгибаясь вдоль груди. Окутанный с Рейфом небольшим облачком сигаретного дыма, Сэм выдохнул и прочистил горло.

Сэм был бледен, бесцветная бесформенная одежда на нем была в пыли, но здесь и сейчас, в этом самом закате, Рейф готов был поклясться, что в жизни не видел никого красивее.


End file.
